


Tribe Girl: The Warriors of Kiyoshi

by NanashiJones



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiJones/pseuds/NanashiJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter an AU where the Boy in the Iceberg is the Girl in the Iceberg. Enter an AU where a shamed Fire Princess seeks her honor. Enter an AU where a normal enough girl from the Southern Water Tribe may be the greatest warrior this world has ever known. Inspired by genderbend fanart and theory by minuiko (check out her stuff here: http://minuiko.tumblr.com/).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribe Girl: The Warriors of Kiyoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog from my fanfic.net account, because yay AO3.

High above the waters of the world, Appa, the last sky bison soared. She was enjoying herself for a change. Normally, she was under attack or relying on her passengers to put out fires on her fur. Today was a nice change of pace with enough energy for a good fly and no one shooting at her. Flying like this, while carefree, always managed to make her feel that she was in highly capable hands.

 

“You have no idea where you’re going, do you?”

 

Aang glanced back at Sokka, who was scowling, arms crossed. Putting on her winningest smile, Aang said, “Well... I know it’s near water.”

 

Sokka rolled her eyes and flopped against the packs in the back of the saddle. She tried sorting her hair out, which had tangled in the wind. “I guess we’re getting close then.”

 

Katara gave his sister a sidelong look, which Sokka turned her head up at. She was keenly aware that sarcasm was about all she was adding to this trip and she didn’t care. Her brother was at least a waterbender- untrained and weird besides, but he could at least _do_ something impressive. Sokka was a nobody. Just the only girl of her generation in her tribe who spent her free time practicing with a boomerang. Well, practicing with a boomerang and other... Things.

 

Memory sparked and she scrunched her eyes. She must have been insane to grab Dad’s old spear and charge that Fire Nation princess back home. What had come over her? Maybe Katara wasn’t the only weird one after all.

 

As she mulled, her ears tuned into the conversation.

 

“That’s great,” Katara was saying, even though Sokka could see his mind was still on stitching her pants.

 

“But I’m not doing it now,” came Aang’s wounded reply.

 

“Stop bugging her airhead,” Sokka said, twisting in her seat. She really didn’t want to deal with Aang’s hopeless crush on her brother today. “You have to give weirdos space when they do their sewing.”

 

Katara’s bearing sharpened and his eyes narrowed. “Weirdo? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just that girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that, and since you’re better at sewing you’re a weirdo,” Sokka said, turning away. “It’s just the natural order of things.”

 

Katara leaned back, his face twisting in a cruel, sibling smile. “Says the only girl who can’t stitch in the whole Southern Water Tribe.”

 

Sokka whipped around, her cheeks puffing red with shame and a scowl knitting her brows together. As weird as Katara’s interest in sewing and caretaking were, they paled to the raw nerve that was Sokka’s shame at her lack of womanly skills.

 

She’d just never been interested in sewing, or tending babies or the like. Once her and Katara’s mother had died, the village had done their best to instill in Sokka a sense of pride in her position in her hut, but she kept going to those little skills Dad taught her. And the big ones she had learned in secret.

 

All of this showed in the indignation on her face. “That is- You-”

 

“And the best part- All done with your pants!” Katara brandished the worn and still holey garment in Sokka’s direction. “And look what a great job I did!” he added, tossing them over.

 

“Wait! I was just kidding,” Sokka squeaked as the pants slapped her face. Grabbing them off, she stuck an arm through a large hole. “I can't wear these! Katara, please!”

 

“Relax, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!” Aang crowed from Appa’s head.

 

With a yank on the reins and her tongue out for concentration, Aang banked Appa hard. An island came into view almost immediately. Topped with mountains that gave way to small clutches of forest dappled with snow around ponds, then leading to shrub before ending in a serene white-sanded beach, it looked like a miniature, paradise hideaway.

 

Once Appa had settled on the beach, Aang was the first to touch down, taking in the vista before her. Katara wasn’t far behind, sliding down Appa’s side and walking up behind the airbender. Sokka took her time as she was pulling on her not-as-holey, spare pair of pants. Grumbling the whole way, she shouted, “We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?”

 

Katara glanced back at her sister, still annoyed that she was in a mood, but even in a mood, Sokka was often clearer-thinking than him. “He’s right,” Katara said to Aang, who was more intent on something on the horizon. “At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until Spring.”

 

Appa had turned to stand next to Aang at this point. Glancing and hiding her slight smile, Aang said, “But Appa’s tired. Aren’t you girl?”

 

Appa grunted slightly, shuffling some more.

 

“I said, _aren’t_ you girl?” Aang said, tapping her elbow against one of Appa’s massive forelegs.

 

Flicking an ear, Appa stretched and yawned impressively, air shuffling sand and shaking snow from leaves behind the group.

 

Aang wore her most too-honest-to-be-twelve smile as Sokka walked up beside Katara.

 

“Yeah, that was _real_ convincing,” Sokka said. “Still. Hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster.”

 

Aang’s eyes lit up and she tore across the sand to jam a triumphant finger at the water. “Look!” she shouted.

 

As Sokka and Katara followed Aang, they gasped in unison. Breaching the water far from the shore, but well within viewing distance were a group of what appeared to be koi. Only they were at least as big as, if not bigger than, Appa. Golden and red, they popped briefly above the water, their scales scattering sunlight, making them radiant. Water sluiced from fins that were as long as a man was tall. They were impossible, they were beautiful. Sokka realized she never would have seen this if she’d stayed back with the Tribe. Katara simply smiled in wonder.

 

“That's why we're here,” Aang said, stripping off her shirt and trousers, revealing a simple breast band and underwear. “Elephant koi, and I'm gonna ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!”

 

Before anyone could speak, Aang leaped from the shore into the water with a solid splash. A second later, she popped almost entirely out, screeching, “COLD!” then re-submerged to start swimming ably toward the elephant koi.

 

Sokka glanced sideways at Katara, spinning a finger about her temple.

 

Momo, who had not followed Aang in the water, moved agitatedly back and forth near her clothes, chittering softly. Appa grunted and ambled away, seeking something to eat.

 

Katara’s breath caught when Aang disappeared from view, only to exhale in a laugh as the airbender surfaced on the dorsal fin of a lead koi. Even at this distance, the young waterbender could see Aang’s face adapting in brief intense concentration before glancing back to wave enthusiastically.

 

Smiling, Katara waved back. “Whooh!” he shouted.

 

Sokka was more dubious, crossing her arms and watching the mechanics involved. Aang was pretty agile, so hanging onto that koi had to come easy to her.

 

Aang dove under again and exploded from the water, still clinging tight to the koi, peeling laughter across the bay.

 

“She looks pretty good out there,” Katara said.

 

Scrutinizing what was happening further, Sokka rolled her eyes again and gestured at the airbender and her ride. “Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work.”

 

Katara shook his head. His sister was always so serious. She needed to loosen up besides making sarcastic- “No, Appa! Don’t eat that!” Katara ran at a light jog to the bison.

 

Eyes still on Aang, Sokka saw when the girl’s ebullient smile faded and she sagged with Katara away from her. Sokka’s eyes lowered slightly in sympathy as guilt over her earlier attitude crept up on her.

 

Crushes were pretty bad. Hopeless ones were worse. If there had been any young water tribe men, she was sure she’d have been in Aang’s place. But when the only guy even remotely your age is your brother... Making a face at the thought, Sokka suddenly caught sight of a dark, growing bulge in the water.

 

“What the...” she whispered, squinting. Realization struck and she yelled, “There’s something in the water!”

 

Just as a koi was about to leap free of the surf again, it froze near-rise. The dark, bulge beneath the waves tugged and the elephant koi disappeared with a slight splash..

 

Momo started hopping up and down, her chittering now marked by hoots of worry and concern as she pointed a warning. Katara was back at Sokka’s side then. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Aang’s in trouble,” Sokka said, pointing to the shadow. “Aang!”

 

Katara’s eyes widened at the ominous shade and he started waving his arms frantically. “Get out of there!”

 

Deafened by the surf beneath her, Aang could only see her friends jumping excitedly, which she met with her own hearty wave and smile. This lasted for just a breath as she moved her arm to wave again, the koi disappeared from beneath her feet, sending her skipping across the water. When she came back up for air, she saw a dorsal fin that dwarfed the elephant koi in no small measure.

 

“Waaaah!” Aang shouted, leaping free of the surf.

 

Pulling air around her and beneath her feet, she took off like a shot, running across the water’s surface. The towering fin changed direction to pursue, gaining quickly.

 

“Come on, come on!” Katara shouted.

 

“Over here!” Sokka shouted.

 

“AAAAAAAA!!” Aang replied.

 

Another breath later and Aang hit the shallows. The breath after, she hit Sokka.

 

The fin got up close to the shallow water and flicked in consideration. After a tense moment, it turned and sought the deeps again, dropping beneath the surface.

 

Releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Katara turned to find a furrow that led all the way to a tree where Sokka sat looking crumpled. Aang was already back on her feet, hopping into her pants and shirt.

 

“Ow,” Sokka said, her expression flat.

 

“What _was_ that thing?” Katara asked, coming over.

 

“I don’t know,” Aang said, tying her boots on.

 

“Well, let's not stick around to find out,” Sokka grunted, easing off the tree. “Time to hit the road.”

 

The rustle from above was too soft. Especially after all the excitement they’d just had. Sokka had just time enough to see a flash of green and gold. Katara saw a hand get over his mouth before the blindfold slipped into place. Aang remembered a knee hitting her back hard enough to bring her down, but not permanently injure her.

 

After a protesting shriek from Momo, the group found themselves on the ground, tied, trussed and totally blinded.

 

“Or... We could stay a while,” Sokka groaned.

 

She felt every jostle and bump as she was carted along. And with each slight bang, Sokka’s anger grew more volatile. Past her common sense it surged till her rage pressed behind something that definitely felt it had capacity for violence. She may be a girl, but Hakoda’s daughter would not be treated like this.

 

She felt hands and someone close when she was hitched to a pole next to Aang. She lashed out a foot, trying to kick that someone..

 

“Got some fire there,” came a soft voice.

 

Sokka growled.

 

“You three have some explaining to do,” came an older voice, rich with authority and age.

 

“And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi,” another voice, softer. Was that the same one that had tied her to the pole?

 

Sokka’s brow furrowed in an attempt to get the blindfold off again. “Show yourselves, cowards!” she barked.

 

Two fingers touched her brow and the blindfold came down. Sokka’s anger evaporated in a second. She had expected tall and obviously powerful warriors in green and gold. What she got were five slender, yet sturdy-looking women in full white face paint with swooping, stylised red eyeshadow and blood-red lips. Atop their heads they wore golden crowns in the shape of fans. Below, they wore green leather vests over thick green sleeves that met heavy arm guards and gloves of the same shade. Stored in their belts were golden fans that pointed at skirts which looked like they would get in the way, but from the drape and cut of the fabric, one could tell these girls never tripped.

 

Still in shock, a new heat got under Sokka. “Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?

 

The closest warrior stepped forward, eyebrow raised beneath the makeup, her arms crossed. She marked her difference from the rest of the women with brown hair just past her shoulders.

 

“We _are_ the men who ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?” The soft voice, which was definitely the one who had tied Sokka to the pole, had swiftly taken more authority to it and the result was a baritone that was unmistakably masculine.

 

“Wait a second, you’re- you’re not men!” Sokka yipped. “You’re- you’re some weird guys in dresses! There’s no way weirdos like you could take us down.”

 

The leader’s eyes cooled and he stepped forward. Sokka could see steel in those hazel eyes and she recognized a warrior’s ready stance. Leaning in close, so his nose was a scant inch from Sokka’s he spoke in a low growl, “Weirdos, huh? The unagi’s going to eat well tonight.”

 

Sokka furrowed her brow determinedly. She would show no fear to this... This weirdo!

 

“No, don't hurt her!” The leader’s eyes changed direction to meet Katara, who had leaned forward around Aang. “She didn't mean it. My sister is just an idiot sometimes.”

 

Sokka shot Katara a dark look, but the leader rose up and away, looking down his nose at the water tribe girl. When Sokka looked back, the eyes were no longer hard, but carried a question in them. Sokka wanted to answer it with her feet.

 

“It’s my fault,” Aang’s voice chimed in, soft and regretful. “I’m sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi.”

 

An elder, probably the village chief, stepped forward. He had a full graying beard and wore a simple blue jacket and pants over a short, stocky body. Hands on hips, he came even with the warrior closest to Sokka. “How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?” he charged, jabbing a calloused finger at the group. “Kyoshi stayed out of the War so far. And we intend to keep it that way!”

 

Aang’s chin rose and her eyes flashed excitedly in response to the name. “This island is named for Kiyoshi? I _know_ Kiyoshi!”

 

The elder’s lip rose in disgust and he snorted. “How could you know her?” he said, pointing up the pole.

 

Twisting in their guarded positions, Sokka, Katara and Aang could see under to a giant of a woman atop the pole, mounted on an ornamental base. Though time had been harsh, it had not been cruel and the color and bearing of the woman held true displaying her similarity to the warriors that surrounded them. Same crown, same jacket, same sweeping skirts, all rendered in heavy, carved wood.

 

“Avatar Kiyoshi was born here over four hundred years ago,” the elder said respectfully. “She’s been dead for centuries.”

 

Aang smiled at the woman up top, like she was seeing an old friend and brought her head around. In a quiet, but firm voice and that same nostalgic smile on her face, she said, “I know her because _I’m_ the Avatar.”

 

The words rippled back, causing hushed whispers from the crowd beyond the Kiyoshi Warriors and forcing the elder a step back in surprise.

 

Holding his ground, the lead Kiyoshi Warrior was unimpressed. “That's impossible!” he said, pointing an accusing finger. “The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.”

 

“That’s me!” Aang replied with an enthusiastic grin and bob of her head.

 

Hot anger at this mockery flashed in the elder’s eyes. “Throw the impostor to the ungai!” he roared.

 

The leader flicked out his fan and his team fell into position behind, moving forward slowly, flanking everyone on the pole.

 

“Aang...” Katara said sotto-voce. “Do some airbending...”

 

“Oh! Right,” she said.

 

Crouching down, Aang pooled the currents beneath her feet, feeling them collect and tickle her in the usual giddy rush. Then she thrust up, the force and speed snapping her free of the ropes and right next to Kiyoshi’s side.

 

Awe rolled back with the cloud of dust Aang blew out as she lowered. The crowd gawped in wonder. “It’s true!” “Spirits!” “An airbender!” “The Avatar!” “Bugrit shrimp.”

 

Aang lowered herself down majestically, letting a dust devil funnel her down. She smiled benevolently at the chief elder and Kiyoshi Warriors.

 

“It’s true...” the chief practically whispered. “You _are_ the Avatar!”

 

Katara relaxed against the pole. Sokka dropped her head in relief, but brought it up to watch the Kiyoshi Warriors as Aang touched earth.

 

“Now...” Aang said officiously. “Check _this_ out!”

 

With a flourish, she whipped her hands around, wind pooling again and she displayed... A marble. Which she spun in a tight circle of air between her palms. Glancing at the crowd, Sokka didn’t have to see Aang’s face to know she was smiling like an idiot.

 

This didn’t seem to matter to the crowd though, who exploded in a cheer of excitement so intense, a woman up front foamed at the mouth before collapsing in a faint.

 

The attitude and arrangement quickly changed after that. Within a day, Aang, Katara and Sokka were honored guests of the Island of Kiyoshi with the townsfolk set to accommodate and celebrate their arrival. All of which included putting them up for the night.

 

Katara openly welcomed the roof and sleeping mat and Aang seemed all-too-ready to accept the praise, but Sokka remained closed off, barely speaking through dinner and remaining distant in the morning.

 

At breakfast, she sat in the eaves of their room, her feelings circling each other with increasing agitation. They were-! How could they-! She was so wrapped up she dismissed Aang when she offered one of the breakfast cakes.

 

“But you’re _always_ hungry,” Aang said in confusion, still holding the treat out.

 

“Leave her alone Aang. She’s just upset that a bunch of transvestites kicked our butts,” Katara said, examining a pastry. “She doesn’t do well with things she doesn’t get.”

 

Sokka glared murder at her brother, who casually ignored it. Rising she said, “I get it! Men in girls clothing is- It’s fine! I am totally fine with that! I have absolutely no problem with boys who dress like girls!” Panting, she thrust her jaw out. “But they’re supposed to be warriors!!” She jabbed a finger in the direction of the dojo where the Warriors trained.

 

Aang shrugged. “They’re honoring Kiyoshi. She wasn’t even a trans, uh... Whatever Katara said. She was just a girl in a boy’s body, so she fought how she thought she should.”

 

“Yeah, Sokka. You could really learn something from her. She wore make-up, gorgeous dresses, was the Avatar _and_ a warrior. Some thought she was the biggest Avatar because she housed not only the spirit of the Avatar but her woman spirit as well,” Katara said echoing the tales of Kiyoshi he had learned from the villagers last night.

 

Sokka stared at the two of them, eating casually, talking about this like it wasn’t a big deal. Her eye twitched murderously. She was prepared for Katara’s dismissal, but she thought maybe Aang might see it her way as a fellow female.

 

“Yeah. Okay. Great!” she said stiffly. “Spirit stuff! Great! Thank you Guru Katara!” Sokka stomped away, then spun and returned, grabbing some puffs. “I’m going where there _aren’t_ weirdos!” She took a bite, storming away. “These are really tasty, you know!”

 

Katara laughed softly at his sister.

 

“She’s sure high strung,” Aang said.

 

Outside and below, Sokka was kicking stones from the snow.

 

This was dumb. Worse than dumb, it didn’t make sense. How could a bunch of guys do that? Katara liked girly stuff like sewing and all, but he at least dressed _normally_. These... These Kiyoshi Warriors were clearly cracked.

 

She booted another stone, hitting a tree square. Or maybe they were more like Kiyoshi than Sokka thought.

 

That was it! They wanted to _be_ girls. All the boys here who wanted to be warriors also wanted to be girls. It didn’t make any sense to Sokka, but it probably made sense to those Kiyoshi Warriors. That’s right, she should go over and tell them she had figured out their game and she was totally fine with them too. She didn’t have any prejudices- she was an open-minded kinda gal after all.

 

At the dojo, she found the group training and waved from just outside the door. “Morning!”

 

“Good morning,” the leader from yesterday said, easing out of pattern. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” His voice was back into the softer range- polite, firm, and somehow delicate.

 

Sokka stepped over the threshold and held her hands up in open welcome. “Just wanted to stop by and say I’m cool with you guys, uh, I mean gals and how you took down our gang yesterday.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“Yeah, I mean, this is a total lifestyle choice thing. I get that. All us girls gotta stick together, right?” She winked at the leader.

 

He arched an artistically applied eyebrow. “You do know we’re boys, right?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, you’re boys. Totally, I get that, but uh...” Sokka blinked. “Wait. Did I miss something?”

 

“I don’t know,” the leader said in a teasing voice. “Did you?”

 

“I thought- Well, you’re dressed like Kiyoshi...”

 

The leader bowed his head slightly. “Hm, you know, I should probably have been clearer last night. _All_ Kiyoshi Warriors dress this way. Whether we’re boys or girls.”

 

“But you’re wearing makeup,” Sokka said flatly.

 

The leader shrugged. “Souta calls it warpaint,” gesturing to a slim-necked boy at the back. He smirked at Sokka and made a kissing noise. The leader shot a disciplining look and Souta turned his head demurely away, though he batted his eyelashes.

 

Sokka just stared. “But the dresses.”

 

“Robes,” the leader replied.

 

“But, but, but, but, but...”

 

The leader laughed slightly. “Well, we don’t like to show ours, but clearly yours is on your face right now.”

 

Sokka turned beat red at that and with a hiccupped gulp spun away from the womanly laughter of the group of boys.

 

Hours passed and Sokka hadn’t traveled far from the dojo. After kicking some more stones and venting, she’d returned, but hid partially behind a tree to watch the Kyoshi warriors train. She sighed quietly to herself. She still didn’t get it, but... She would be lying if she didn’t see the skill there. And something else too.

 

When the Kiyoshi Warriors moved, it was never really to attack. She saw the moves in there, but it was different. Maybe defense based? She couldn’t be sure as her training had consisted of watching her father work with spear and knife. To her eye though, they were soft movements with subtle power to them: the unity of the absolute feminine and martial prowess. No one ever told them they couldn’t fight because they were girly.

 

“What’re you up to?”

 

Sokka yelped and banged her head on a low branch in surprise. Snow dappled down across her shoulders.

 

Whirling to face her brother, she dragged him into hiding with her, jamming finger to lips. “Ssshhh! Do you want their highly tuned warrior ears to hear?!”

 

Katara glanced past his sister’s shoulder and saw Suki and his team no longer training, but glancing out the door. Katara made a slight move of his head and Suki smiled in response. The team returned to their katas.

 

“Didn’t mean to,” Katara said. Following his sister’s line of sight, she said, “Ogling the cuties?”

 

“No,” Sokka shot petulantly. She glanced around the tree again, longing in every line of her face.

 

“Sure you’re not,” Katara teased.

 

Sokka glanced back. Katara had a basket of supplies across his back. His orange and arrow-tattooed shadow wasn’t in sight. “Just like you’re not avoiding Aang,” she said flatly.

 

Katara coughed and looked away. “Have you... Seen her?” Katara asked a leaf that drooped from a nearby branch.

 

“Yeah, she was... Airbending somewhere. With her little fanclub.” Sokka’s attention was on the leader and how he moved his arm. Unconsciously, her own arm started lightly mimicking the pattern.

 

Katara’s mouth formed a hard, thin line. “Great. I’ll go find her then.”

 

“Have fun,” Sokka waved.

 

Katara crunched through the snow, away from Sokka’s peeping. After the warriors went through three more sets, Sokka steeled herself. This wasn’t the Southern Water Tribe- they probably wouldn’t mind an audience. Moving stiffly, she came to the open door and rapped on the side panel.

 

The leader glanced up from his practice to smile at the Water Tribe girl. “Hey again.”

 

Sokka felt something warm up in her chest over the greeting. Where did _that_ come from?! Shoving it aside, she coughed and waved. “Uh, hi, warrior, person, sir.”

 

“Sokka wasn’t it?” the leader said, finishing his form then relaxing. The rest of the Warriors followed suit.

 

“It was. I mean, is. I mean, I am, yes, I’m Sokka.” She bowed her head slightly, palms on her thighs.

 

The leader chuckled, his hand rising slightly to his mouth. The action was oddly demure. How did he do that? “Hi. I’m Suki.”

 

“Hi Suki. Are you still...”

 

“Practicing. Yep.”

 

Sokka nodded. “Look, I’m sorry about... Well, everything.” She sagged, bowing her head. After a moment she raised it and a humility and maturity that wasn’t there before defined her features. “You all obviously take what you do very seriously and I was a jerk to say otherwise. And with your permission, I’d like to watch.”

 

Suki was quiet for what felt like too long before he arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “Watch? Why not join us?”

 

Sokka straightened, her hands protecting her. “Oh no, I couldn’t. Women don’t fight in my tribe. Watching would be totally fine.”

 

Suki broke from the loose formation to get near Sokka. Up close, Sokka could see the artfully caked face paint and Suki’s smooth face beneath. Nary a hair on that face and his smell was... Perfumed?

 

Quickly, he slammed both hands on either side of Sokka’s head, just above her shoulders. Breath quickening response, she swallowed.

 

“How do you feel?” Suki said in a quiet voice, looking slightly down at Sokka. From Sokka’s perspective, it was like he loomed.

 

“Small,” Sokka replied. Shame crept in a red heat up her neck. Just as her face was about to look down, Suki retracted his arms to place a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

“And I’m just ‘some weird guy in a dress.’”

 

Sokka blushed openly now, the shame evident. Suki tucked a finger under her chin and raised her up. She could see into his hazel eyes, which shone honestly for her.

 

“Avatar Kiyoshi believed that women should be able to defend themselves as well as, if not better than men,” Suki said, his voice low and matter-of-fact. “We honor her in our dress as we honor her ideal of combat: The Beautiful Warrior.” He turned Sokka’s face slowly left, then right, as if looking for something.

 

“We don’t normally teach outsiders, but as leader, I can make an exception. You being with the Avatar and all.” Suki let go of her. “So, would _you_ , Sokka, not your tribe, not your mother, not your father, nor those who would say otherwise, like to learn?”

 

Sokka was taken by his eyes. Something in them found something in her and she found herself straightening, then saying, in a small, strong voice, “Yes.”

 

“Good.” Suki smiled earnestly and moved away, giving Sokka some air to breath that wasn’t the the warrior boy. “We’ll start immediately. And if you’re to learn how to fight you are to follow our traditions.”

 

Sokka nodded, still slightly hypnotized by this leader. He said sensible things, after all.

 

“ _All_ of them.”

 

That broke her from her reverie.

 

“All...?”

 

She didn’t have time to protest when the Kiyoshi warriors whisked her away to the dressing areas where she was stripped perfunctorily and re-garbed. Steady hands put on the boots, skirt and top, fastening flexible leather armor into place, cinching robes and straps tight. Another set, even steadier, covered her face in artful makeup giving her eyes and brows a swooping red visage with a splash of dark red on her lips, the rest left stark white.

 

As the other boys jostled and laughed, leaving to wish Sokka and Suki a fun training, Sokka stood in the middle of the dojo, feeling more feminine than she had in years. More padded too.

 

“Do I really have to wear this?” Sokka asked, examining the green, garment. It was high quality, whatever it was and though heavier than her usual clothes, moved easily. The look, a heavy skirt beneath a breastplate and open collar didn’t feel like something to fight in though. Frowning, Sokka voiced her ultimate concern: “It feels a little... Girly.”

 

Suki smiled, moving near the girl to gesture with his closed fan. “It's a warrior's uniform,” he said, his tone officious but with warmth in it. “You should be proud.” He indicated the sleeves and skirt. “The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins.” Pointing to the arm guard, he tapped an inlaid disc. “The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart.”

 

Stepping back, Suki saw the subtle change flow over Sokka. “Bravery and honor,” she said, her voice swelling in reverence.

 

“Hey Sokka! Nice dress!” Aang’s voice came from outside as the airbender passed by.

 

Sokka sagged. “Thanks... Aang...” The little brat had apparently wandered from her fanclub.

 

Suki laughed softly. “Come on,” Suki said. “The least we can do is teach you a basic stance and some locks.”

 

Sokka felt Suki settle his hands across her shoulders and settle her. Then came his foot to move hers into position.

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Uh,” Sokka said. “Yeah.”

 

“Looks it. You’ve done something like this before?” Suki said, inspecting her posture. “Your body seems to have a good ready stance.”

 

“Something like this,” Sokka said. The make-up hiding most of her blush from the boy. Mostly.

 

“That should help some. Now, follow me and do as I do.”

 

Suki came to a little beside Sokka and started to move. While she’d been almost doing the moves before, now in earnest, her body readily slid into the practice patterns.

 

They practiced until after sundown. Sokka felt drenched beneath her robes. When she looked in the mirror though, not a drop glistened on her face. “This is some make-up,” she commented.

 

“Pretty hard to get off, yeah,” Suki said as Sokka attempted to remove hers.

 

Even with a thorough cloth, she ended up with heavy lids and slightly rosier lips. She frowned and removed the crown with its tassels.

 

“You don’t like it?” Suki asked.

 

“I... don’t like looking girly.”

 

Suki laughed. “You are a very weird girl, Sokka.” He considered for a moment and added, “Maybe a better warrior.”

 

Sokka’s head came up from removing her leather piece. “Warrior? You really think so?”

 

“Well...” Suki said, hands on hips. “We’ll see. Tomorrow. Bright and earlier.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” Sokka said with a salute. Freezing, her face drooped in worry. “Uh, I mean, sir! I mean...”

 

Suki laughed again and clapped Sokka’s shoulder. “Oh man, you are too much. Get out. You’ll need the sleep.”

 

Sokka grinned and tightened her wrap shirt as she strode loose-legged back to the dorm. She wasn’t just watching Dad anymore, she was actually learning how to be a warrior _from_ a warrior.

 

Back at the rooms provided them, Sokka didn’t see Aang, but she did see Katara with his back to the room and face to the wall.

 

Uh-oh.

 

Twisting on the spot to go over and comfort him, Sokka’s legs spasmed dramatically and quit. “Aah!” she yelped as she hit the floor.

 

Popping up, Katara lit a nearby lamp and showed no traces of being asleep. “Sokka?”

 

Sokka was looking at her legs, which could only twitch uselessly. “Katara! Something’s wrong with my legs!”

 

Moving quickly, Katara ran to his sister and put a gentle hand on one leg and felt around.

 

Sokka adjusted so they weren’t so tangled, her face awash in fear. “How bad is it?” Katara always had a knack for finding where people hurt and easing that pain.

 

“Just a minute,” he said, prodding carefully. “What did you do today?”

 

“I just trained with Suki.”

 

Katara looked over at Sokka, a mild surprise raising his brows. Returning to the legs, he started rubbing them and Sokka felt control come back to her toes, then calves and finally thighs. She couldn’t get back up on them, but she could at least move them around with certainty.

 

“You just overdid it,” Katara said. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Sokka sighed as she accepted her brother’s hand. She had to brace practically all her weight on him as they went to her bedroll. “Some older sister I make,” she grunted. “Aren’t I supposed to, unf, look out for you?”

 

Katara breathed a laugh. “When have you ever looked out for me?”

 

“There was the time you thought there was a demon penguin outside your tent.”

 

“I was five!”

 

“Still did my duty,” Sokka replied sleepily as she eased on to her mat. “You gonna tell me to take it easy tomorrow?”

 

Katara sighed. “And waste my breath? You’re young and stubborn. You’ll be fine tomorrow.”

 

Pulling the blanket over herself, Sokka said, “Hey Katara, where’s Aang?”

 

His face went cool at Aang’s name and he turned perfunctorily to go over to his own mat. After blowing out the candle he said, “Goodnight Sokka.”

 

“You know, saying anything would have been better than that!”

 

“Good _night_ Sokka.”

 

“She’s just a ki-aaaahh-id,” Sokka said around a yawn. “She’ll get bored with...” She passed out before she could go on.

 

Laying in his mat across the room, staring at the wall, Katara wasn’t sure if he was glad for that or not.

 

At the dojo the next morning, Sokka felt like an old woman and thought this sentiment showed in her movements. Suki had bought none of it.

 

“You’re just stiff,” he said. “A little more training will get the kinks out of those muscles.”

 

“Can I hate you right now?” Sokka commented, her arms protesting the height required of the current set.

 

Suki smirked.

 

Blushing, Sokka grumbled, “I’ll save it for after lunch then.”

 

In truth, Sokka’s body did loosen up after the first hour and soon, Suki was guiding her through the motions of basic defense. By midday, he had stepped away to let Sokka move on her own.

 

Determination creased every line on Sokka’s face. Suki only leaned back, amused. “You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good.”

 

Sokka ignored him, actually focusing more on herself than Suki’s gaze. “I think I'm starting to get it,” she muttered to herself.

 

She bent awkwardly and followed the pattern, then in a burst of energy snapped her fan closed to throw it at a tree. The weapon knocked the trunk squarely, the impact drizzling snow from the branches.

 

Suki shook his head and went to stand across from the girl. “It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponent’s force against them.” He snapped his fan closed and pointed to Sokka’s arms and legs. “Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then...”

 

Suki twitched at Sokka to psych her, but the student ignored the feint and zipped under his arm instead. Tipping back the weight Suki had thrown forward, the teacher was suddenly off guard and went down in a heap, his mouth dropping in surprise.

 

Sokka looked down and folded her arms, waiting to see what part of the lesson this was.

 

Suki popped up, his face red beneath his white paint. “I fell on purpose to make you _feel_ better!”

 

Eyes widening in shock and delight, Sokka pointed at the boy. “I got you! Oh man, I totally got you!”

 

“Okay,” Suki responded, reaching out to bend Sokka’s fingers back. “It was a lucky shot.”

 

She winced and turned to try and lessen the pain. Suki let go. Shaking out her fingers, Sokka eyed the boy curiously.

 

“Let’s see if you can do it again.” Easing to a ready position, he beckoned Sokka forward.

 

Grinning wolfishly, Sokka matched the stance and circled the boy.

 

They trained through half past midday. Sokka felt especially pleased when she anticipated Suki’s strike, blocked it and he complimented her. The warm feeling fluttered in her chest again so strongly she thought she smelled smoke. Wait. She did-

 

Oyaji, the chief was at the door of the dojo. “Firebenders have landed on our shores! Boys! Come quickly!”

 

Suki didn’t even glance back as he broke form to run after the elder.

 

“Hey! I’m not a-” Sokka shook her head. “Oh- Nevermind!” Picking up her legs, she ran behind Suki and saw a plume of smoke coming up from the village.

 

The boy was more practiced at moving in the robes and had more wind- he made the village way ahead of Sokka. By the time she arrived, tension hung in the air, waiting for the next move.

 

Fire Nation soldiers had maneuvered komodo rhinos through the town and leading their attack was Fire Princess Zuko. Jeez- did this girl have it in for Aang or what?

 

The Kiyoshi Warriors had already positioned themselves. Sokka had a good view of their set-up and saw how the formation complemented their fighting style: turn the enemy’s strength, in this case the height afforded by their mounts, into a weakness- they won’t be looking up.

 

“Come out Avatar!” Zuko called. Her voice was parade ground loud and carried easily across the hill. She turned and spoke to one of her soldiers, who dismounted to walk to the houses.

 

The Kiyoshi Warriors struck.

 

Several soldiers went down quickly when three boys came off the roof and three more appeared from behind the houses. Suki was soon strafing fire to get at the Fire Princess. He got around her flank and leapt for the attack, but Sokka caught the flex of the komodo rhino’s haunches. She was already leaping over a soldier and Warrior as Zuko spun the beast into Suki’s belly, sending the leader into a wall.

 

As Zuko set her shoulders and launched a fireball at the stunned Kiyoshi Warrior, Sokka was between them, sweeping her fan and rendering the fireball as so many sparks. Zuko blinked, and a Kiyoshi Warrior, the one Sokka recognized as Souta, slammed into the girl from above, dismounting her and spooking the beast into a retreated run.

 

Sokka glanced over her shoulder at Suki, who was already retrieving his fans. “I guess training’s over,” she said and launched to line up with the other Kiyoshi Warriors.

 

Suki was a step behind her, but they both fell in easily with the rest of the Warriors. Sokka briefly thrilled at being part of a troop. The bubble of excitement was brief as she focused on the princess working to stand.

 

Zuko proved more a challenge when she plopped her hands and instead of rising, kicked her legs out and spun, sending a circle of flame and blasting the boys back. Suki skipped across the snow into a support beam, stunned again. Sokka caught the sweep and leapt. She missed the follow up though and Zuko tripped her onto her back, air leaving in a gasp.

 

Stepping over the Water Tribe girl, Zuko whipped her gaze back and forth, searching. “Nice try Avatar! But these little girls can’t save you!”

 

Silence.

 

Heh. She didn’t know she’d only fought one girl. Sokka didn’t realize she was giddy from the fall till her breath re-started. She readied to flip up and attack.

 

“Hey! Over here!”

 

Twisting on the ground, she saw Aang, looking firm and determined up the main street. Her staff was held in front, as close to a threat as the peaceful monk would come.

 

“Finally,” Zuko whispered. She turned on the spot and fired.

 

Aang deflected her first blasts, but Sokka knew better than to get near a dueling air and firebender. Rolling out of sight, she found a soldier about to snatch at a Kiyoshi Warrior. On instinct, she threw her fan, which rebounded off the soldier’s helmet, knocking him silly and giving the fellow Kiyoshi Warrior a chance to dodge out of the way.

 

He subdued the soldier and smiled back as Sokka caught the returning, still closed fan. She blinked at her hand.

 

“Nice trick!” the Kiyoshi Warrior said.

 

“Uh. Thanks!” Sokka replied. She dodged another fireball and caught sight of Aang as she took to the air. When the airbender landed, she saw the pained look on Katara’s face and knew what he was recommending.

 

A soft whistle hit the wind and Appa’s groan could be heard for miles. Sokka put her boot into a soldier’s belly for Suki to catch and bend the man back into submission. Appa’s shadow cast overhead and Sokka started running to meet it. Suki joined her.

 

Just before the gentle creature landed, Sokka squatted behind a building to face Suki. His face was so close. She wondered what he looked like under all that makeup.

 

Suki glanced back at the fighting. “There’s no time for goodbye.”

 

“How about ‘I’m sorry?’” Sokka said.

 

Suki’s head raised in surprise. “Again? For what?”

 

“I thought you were a weirdo when I should have treated you like a warrior.”

 

He smiled. “And I thought you were just some girl. Now _you’re_ a warrior.” He glanced back at the fight then up at Appa. “You sure you’ll be fine on your own?”

 

Sokka leaned forward and kissed Suki, smiling. “I’m a warrior, but I’m a girl too. Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

Suki’s blush was easily prominent beneath the heavy white face paint. Shaking it off, he smiled cavalierly. “Get out of here! We’ll hold ‘em off!”

 

Sokka spared one last glance back and ran up Appa’s broad tail, Aang shouting yip yip as she swung into the saddle. The take-off was smooth as ever, but Sokka felt like something must have been jostling as her stomach flipped and flopped.

 

Leaning over the side of the saddle, she watched as the Kiyoshi Warriors subdued more of Zuko’s troops. She continued watching as a handful of the soldiers remounted and started down the mountain in pursuit of their gang.

 

“I know it's hard, but you did the right thing,” Katara said.

 

Sokka only half heard him and knew the words were for Aang anyway. She wiped the makeup off with her sleeve. Suki would scold her of course, but she didn’t have the makeup remover.

 

“Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed,” Katara went on, his voice getting softer. “They're going to be okay, Aang.”

 

Out of the corner of her vision, Sokka saw Aang drop from Appa into the bay.

 

“What are you doing?!” Katara shrieked.

 

Sokka joined her brother at the saddle’s edge and watched in amazement as Aang dunked into the water then came up atop the biggest fish Sokka had ever seen. It was as long as ship’s mast and shone with metallic green and red scales. Its head bore fanned crests for ears, eyes that swivelled and blinked strangely and a long snout full of murderously sharp teeth. On either side of the snout were a pair of whiskers, which Aang clung to fiercely.

 

“What is _that?!_ ” Sokka yelled, pointing.

 

“The unagi...” Katara breathed.

 

Aang’s grip changed and the siblings watched in awe as Aang landed atop the unagi’s head and reared back, forcing its mouth wide. When opened, the unagi’s throat fired a spray of water, but when pried like it was, the hose grew to town-sized as she moved it across the fire-kissed buildings of Kiyoshi. Within moments, the flames were out and Kiyoshi was left merely smoking in parts rather than burned in full.

 

Sokka leaned back, shaking her head. Aang was so silly most of the time. It was easy to forget she was already a master of one element and the Avatar overall- when she got serious, she got really serious.

 

The unagi reared again tossing Aang into the air again, but Appa came in for a perfect grab. Momo chittered a scolding as Aang climbed back into Appa’s saddle.

 

“I know, I know,” Aang said, bending air to dry herself off. “That was stupid and dangerous.”

 

“Yes, it was,” Katara replied. He then leaned over and hugged the younger girl tightly, getting a blush.

 

Sokka smiled slightly and thought about her own blush with Suki. Okay, maybe hopeless crushes weren’t so bad after all.

 

Looking at Aang, Sokka saw the goofy little girl again, blushing under the affections of her brother. Yet she didn’t have to strain her memory of the serious child who stood between Zuko and the villagers and rode a giant unagi to protect people.

 

Turning to Katara, her mother briefly flashed to mind and faded, but the sense was true enough. Katara was caring and motherly, but he was also brave and had stepped through Aang’s defenses, literally, when he’d gone into Avatar mode. To say nothing of the villagers he had moved to safety back on Kiyoshi.

 

Then there was her: just a girl from the Southern Tribe. Not a bender, not a seamstress, not even that pretty, but she was now warrior. And sarcasm, she did that pretty good too. Smiling, Sokka took off the Kiyoshi Warrior uniform with reverence as she thought. Okay, so they were all weirdos. Maybe that’s what the world needed right now.

 


End file.
